


The Ghost of You Haunts and Hurts

by Eun_writes



Series: The Bright Hand Oneshots (Anemone centric) [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), LinkedUniverse - Fandom, Original Work, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anemone has some feelings, Bards, Childhood Memories, Death, Family Problems, Freeform, Gen, Ghosts, Give her a break, Gods, Hylia - Freeform, If you only read one work by me, Memories, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Repressed Memories, Sad Backstory, Sad Ending, Smoking, Smoking lots of smoking, bad habits, but kinda hers, dnd campaign, enjoy, monologes, no beta we die like men, not hers kym's, she angry with gods, she bottles them up and hides them tho, shes just angsting in the corner, shes pissed at fate, shes says shes fine but shes a big fat liar, yea her parents are dead keep scrolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eun_writes/pseuds/Eun_writes
Summary: Anemone is has been having a hard time but keeps it hidden from the others and events prior to that night cause her to get back into bad habits. While the goddess mocks her and ghosts of her past that she barely remembers come back to haunt with Kym and Mik have family problems in the background.
Relationships: Calendor Aratara Vilwanyn/Anemone Gardenia, Kymopoleia "Kym" Ybdis & Anemone Gardenia, Kymopoleia "Kym" Ybdis & Mik Miyashita
Series: The Bright Hand Oneshots (Anemone centric) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751683
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Ghost of You Haunts and Hurts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neonkorok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonkorok/gifts), [Rainydaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaz/gifts), [Script_the_Skeleton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Script_the_Skeleton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Absence of Guidance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261610) by [neonkorok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonkorok/pseuds/neonkorok). 



> Anemone is just trying and is fearful she messed shit up. she also realized that she is way too attached to people she only met a month ago. Hylia help her fate will end up just killing her over theses angsty teens she has to take care of. Who knew she would become a mom at 19. why the hell is she oldest there. oh she also shouts at a goddess.

Anemone felt conflicted.

She also felt terrible. Extremely terrible but that hadn’t changed much since she came to this world. Her head was filled with the memories of her past and those of her present, but nothing she did could fix the cacophony of thoughts in her head. It had built up over the past few weeks of traveling but there was nothing she could do with it. So she just bore with it but it became increasingly harder to do so she would let out steam in battle it was only a matter of time till she snapped and it’s not going to be pretty.

While sorting through her thoughts she heard Kym moving across the room to where she assumed Mik was still awake over that _damn Hylia forbidden egg_ that seemed to be the cause of Miks random and very alarming trances. Kym had also noticed this but they had silently decided to not bring it up so Mik wouldn’t feel uncomfortable. They began talking in soft whispers and after a while, Kym moved back. But it was not long before she could hear the faint whimpers and hiccups of Kym as she cried herself to sleep. Anemone did not move because her state of mind was not stable and the fact that she had _hurt_ her brother in battle intentionally would certainly not make her a good candidate to comfort her. And sometimes it was just better to cry things out than to talk. She knew from experience. 

It was a while before Kym fell asleep. After making sure both Kym and Mik were, in fact, asleep Anemone carefully began to untangle herself from the mess that was her bedroll. Being careful not to disturb Calendor and Plu’s sleeping forms. She stood up and walk out to the tiny balcony letting the cold wind pass over her.

Her simple skirt and undershirt did nothing against to freezing wind of the night but she found comfort in the cold air letting it calm and freeze her raging emotions. She closed her eyes letting the wind whip around strands of her chocolate hair. Thinking back to the emotions she felt during the battle that day. Kym’s despair over choose between her family and their group of misfits,Triton’s angry as he accusing Kym of being a traitor, her own anger at triton for bringing up her family of someone  _ whos dead who she doesn’t remember who all she remembers is his black hair and soft smile as the guardian shoots him down- _ she flinches at the thoughts and leaves them alone burying them under her walls of ice.

She felt ashamed at her actions she had hurt the brother of her comrade, her companion, her friend,  _ her family. _ She had not held back because she was coming out of battle where she had let out steam and she couldn’t suppress her anger fast enough. She had hit three times each time harder she just wanted him to  _ shut up to stop hurting her family. _ She almost hit him a fourth time when Triton brought up her family rubbing in that she didn’t know everything about her family but she didn’t and with Kym asking let him go.

After a few minutes of thinking she let out a heavy sighing she opened her eyes gone was the motherly young women, gone was the bard who sang of heroes and princess of legend, gone was the girl in love with lilies in her hair, gone was the warmth of her soul till there was nothing but a cold woman with no remorse who held nothing but anger and wraith. It was like her blue had turned to a dull grey. She held a goddess statue in her hand. 

Anemone let out a bitter laugh “Hylia are you there?” she chuckled again.

“I wonder what you are doing now, are you sitting there on your ass doing nothing while my world is in ruin and despair?”

_ “Are you going to wait for some stupid prophecy to be fulfilled while hundreds die?” _

_ “Are you going to allow one of your children to fall into despair?”  _

**_“Are we simply raise children to fight in wars meant for gods? How many will be sacrificed before you are satisfied?”_ **

She began to laugh again but was cut off by a strong wind threatening to knock her over before everything was quiet. It was like the world had stopped.

Anemone smiled cruelly “ah so you are finally here  **Hylia** ”

A voice rang out over the still scene “ _ All of this anger will leave you cold in your grave” _

“Then so be it!” Anemone yelled out.

“ _ Angry will get you nowhere child but know this I can not help you right now” _

“When did you ever help me” Anemone spit out

“ _ I helped you when you so foolishly tried to pull the master sword from its pedestal” _

“Yea and I didn’t ask for your damn help”

“ _ You must be careful my child the road ahead is a dangerous” _

“Oh don’t patronize me you know what kind of world I come from  _ Hylia” _ Anemone angrily said as time seemed to resume.

Squeezing her the small goddess statue she threw it off the balcony in anger before reaching into her pocket to take out a pipe made out of reddish wood and sliver metal and lit it. Taking a puff of smoke she looked up at the moon her face softening. “I wonder what you think of me father? Are you angry, disappointed, frustrated, or maybe enrage after all I just did mouth talk the goddess her self.” She smiled and looked down “Hey, father why did you smile than most of the time I saw you at least of what I remember you didn’t smile a lot so why?” She looked up and frowned “Father just who are you”

Taking another puff of smoke she continued to stay in deep thought before putting way her pipe and returning to her facade of a motherly young woman as the sun peaked up over the horizon. The others began to awake first was Mik and Kym then Roon and Calendor and finally Plu. Putting on a happy face Anemone turned around “Good morning Mik and also good Morning to you too Kym!” Kym and Mik looked surprised to see her “ah what are you doing so early on the balcony Anemone?” Kym asked, “Oh I was just admiring the sunrise!” 

“Oh, I see it is beautiful” Kym smiled but Anemone could see the redness under her eyes “did you sleep well Kym?” looking startled Kym assured her she slept quite well. Anemone just smiled and went to help Roon and Plu pack up walking by her skirt and hair swishing past Kym. 

It was fine Kym could keep her secrets and Anemone would keep hers. Her smiled dimed a bit when her head ached again but again she bore with it while ignoring the urge to  _ tear triton apart and anyone else- _ no. No, she is now Anemone the Bard of Flowers and not Anemone the Yiga killer. She was fine there was nothing wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> *laughs evilly* I hope you enjoyed my mess of a fic.


End file.
